Kwon Sang Woo
Perfil thumb|left|358px|Kwon Sang Woo *'Nombre:' 권 상우 / Kwon San Woo (Gwon Sang Wu) *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 5 de Agosto, 1976 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kgs *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' ISTAR *'Familia:' Su esposa es la actriz Son Tae Young y su Hijo Luke que nacio en Marzo del 2009. Dramas * Dae Mul (MBC, 2010) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *Bad Love (KBS 2007-2008) *Sad Sonata (MBC, 2005) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Into the Sun (SBS, 2003) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Man and Woman (SBS, 2001) Peliculas *Into The Gunfire (71: Into the fire) (HanCinema 2010) *A Destiny (2007) *Almost Love (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *Wild Beast (2005) *Love So Divine (2004) *Spirit of Jeet Kune Do: Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) *Project X (2003) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Make It Big (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Videos Musicales *2000: Smile (Papaya) *2005: Anyclub (Eric & Lee Hyo Ri) *Anyclub (Segunda Parte) *Zee Young Sun-The First Love junto a Moon Geun Young Premios 2005 *'Korean Movie Association:' Premio especial. 2004 *'25th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de popularidad. 2003 *'40th Daejong Film Awards', Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend). *'39th Baek Sang Art Awards', Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend). *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio de popularidad. *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio Mejores 10 Estrellas. *'40th Baek Sang Art Awards:' Actor más popular de cine. 2002 *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio Nueva Estrella. Anuncios *Samsung Anycall *Samsung Anyclub / Anystyle(con Eric Moon y Lee Hyo Ri) *KTF Ever(con Choi Ji Woo) *Bang Bang Summer Fit Collection (con Han Ji Won) *Amino Up *The Face Shop Spring (cosméticos masculinos) *Maru Spring (con Kim Jung Hwa) *Try - Underwear collection (con Lee Hyo Ri) *U.G.I.Z. *Prime (cerveza) *Korea National Tourism Organization / Samsung (con Bi) *F-CURE广告 Curiosidades *Comenzó como modelo, de pasarela y marketing cuando sólo era un adolescentedebido a sus facultades físicas por toda Asia, hasta que se dió la oportunidad de debutar como novato en el cine y televisión entrando ya en el 2001. Tras lo cual comenzaron a darle papeles protagonistas tanto en dramas como en el cine, haciendo que su popularidad se incrementara notablemente. *El gran boom mediático lo consiguió con la película My Tutor Friend su primer papel protagonista en el cine y con el drama Stairway to Heaven, su segundo drama protagonista que ha llegado a ser emitido en gran parte de lainoamérica. Gracias a ello consiguió convertirse en un ídolo en Corea del Sur, Japón, donde el drama se sigue re-emitiendo cada 2 temporadas, y en demás países asiáticos. *Su siguiente gran boom sería con la película Love, so divine donde confesó que tomó el papel por su madre que es cristiana católica, y tras la cual se bautizó gracias al apoyo de amigos y familiares, convirtiéndose al catolicismo, fe que estudia desde entonces. *Debido a su gran atractivo, e increíble físico es apodado "mom-zzang", (cuerpo divino), llegando a ser el icono sexual nº1 de Corea del Sur, sin que nadie aún le haya disputado este "título". *Fue Mister Junio 2006 en la 1ºweb reconocida de celebridades masculinas Most Beautiful Man. *Participó en el video clip de Zee Youn Sun First love / First Love Heartchae, junto con la joven actriz Moon Geun Young siendo un gran éxito de ventas. *Se le han intentado reconocer numerosas relaciones con diferentes compañeras de trabajo, pero gracias a su discreción, aún no ha habido evidencias de ninguna, aunque los rumores le persiguen, el más sonado fue y sigue siendo con Kim Ha Neul, con la que ha trabajado en My Tutor Friend y Almost Love, que casualmente también se ha convertido al cristianismo y ha sido bautizada. *Su último drama Bad Love está siendo un gran éxito en Japón, casi más que en Corea, pese a la falta de publicidad de la productora que no tenía intención de emitirlo. *Se caso el 29 de Septiembre del 2008 con la modelo Son Tae-Yeong Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Wikipedia Kwon Sang Woo (Español) *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-team Galeria Kwon Sang Woo1.jpg|Kwon Sang Woo Kwon Sang Woo2.jpg|Kwon Sang Woo sd61.jpg|Kwon Sang Woo Kwon Sang Woo.jpg|Kwon Sang Woo Y Luke c8e02f5e058b52227193fba.jpg kswintothefire1.jpg kswiris.jpg kwon sang woo.jpg kwon_sang_woo_06.jpg kwonSangWoo_76.jpg 2009110208253710011.jpg bgv1vq.jpg gunfire6.jpg ksw01.jpg ksw02.jpg ksw04.jpg kswintothefire.jpg kwon-sang-woohsp.jpg sangwoo02.jpg sangwoo03.jpg sangwoo04.jpg sangwoo05.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Kmodelo